The present invention relates generally to digital printing toys.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hand stamp 10 that can be used to imprint a word “PAID” on a supporting surface 50. Conventional hand stamp 10 includes a frame member 14 and an operating member 12. Operating member 12 is operatively associated with frame member 14. A stamp plate 16 is attached to the end of frame member 14. A mirror image of the word “PAID” is inscribed on stamp plate 16.
When several words or images are to be imprinted, conventional stamp 10 is not very convenient. For example, if one needs to imprint two words “PAID” and “VOID”, one may have to use two stamps: one stamp for imprinting word “PAID” and one stamp for imprinting word “VOID”. Alternatively, one may use one stamp and attach on the stamp a stamp plate that is selected from two stamp plates: one stamp plate for imprinting word “PAID” and one stamp plate for imprinting word “VOID”.
A digital hand stamp that can imprint multiple images clearly has advantages over the conventional hand stamp 10.